Relations
by Lukeprism
Summary: Fuyuki is made to confess his innermost feelings to Keroro. How will the alien frog react? FUYUKI/KERORO.


_**WARNINGS: Teeny bit of language, invasion of privacy and some Adorable Frog Alien/Clearly Underage Boy action. Not much though.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Nah.**_

**—s—t—a—r—t—c—h—a—p—t—e—r—**

"Haaah," the green Keronian exhaled peacefully from where he lay outstretched on a conveniently placed lawn chair just outside the Hinata household. He took a sip of Tamama's favorite ice cold soda and fanned himself with his custom-made Gundam paper fan while Angol Mois hung laundry to dry somewhere behind him, entirely too cheerful and cute. "Today is such a great day. I simply can't imagine it getting any better than this! Well, maybe if by the grace of frog that super special and ultra rare Gundam model I've been searching the internet for just happened to fall out of the sky or something..."

The house's door slammed open behind him. "Sarge!" a familiar and rather squeaky voice exclaimed.

Keroro jumped up and immediately faced his Pekoponian friend, whom looked red-faced and nervous-a far cry from the usually rather socially awkward boy. "What is it, Fuyuki? Has my mint condition second volume of **Mobile Suit Gundam** finally arrived?" The frog's eyes went starry at the mere thought of how his afternoon would commence if that were the case.

He looked confused for a second. "Huh? N-no, it's not that," he shook his head, fiddling with his thumbs and shifting his gaze down slightly.

Keroro couldn't help his immediate deflation. "Well, what is it, then? If it's another chore, Lady Mois can take care of it." He re-reclined into his lawn chair, now in a slightly worse mood than he'd been in before. Since the chair was positioned parallel to the house, he had one eye open to give Fuyuki a sideways glance. If frogs had eyebrows, he'd have raised one at the dark-haired boy's obvious hesitance.

"N-no," he repeated himself, his eyes squeezed shut and fists balled up at his sides. "I just have to tell you...w-well, what I mean to say is that I...u-uhm..."

The sergeant didn't realize how much Fuyuki sounded like a certain two-sided individual and connect the metaphorical dots until it was too late.

Fuyuki suddenly thrust his upper body forward in a somewhat dramatic attempt to emphasize his words. "I-I have a total man-crush on you, Sarge!"

Silence ensued, in which Keroro merely gave Fuyuki a dumbfounded stare.

The boy's cheeks became even redder. "B-b-but that's not it, 'cause it's more than a bro-thing. _I'm in love with you!_" He then quickly clamped his hands over his mouth, looking extremely embarrassed.

If the source of his embarrassment wasn't clear before, it was all but blatant when Giroro burst out laughing from where he perched on top of the roof, smacking the shingles with uncharacteristic mirth. Natsumi was right behind the red Keronian, rolling out from behind the other door as she giggled uncontrollably at her brother. Even Kururu's signature '_kukuku_' could be heard from somewhere within the house.

Keroro blinked a few times. "Wait. What?"

Dororo appeared as if from nowhere in a whirl of leaves and dirt, looking rather exasperated. "Natsumi and Giroro trekked into young Fuyuki's room and happened upon his not at all hidden diary-"

"Journal," Fuyuki squeaked from somewhere beneath his hands.

"Journal," Dororo amended, "and read an entry pertaining to a certain alien invader and innocent romantic affections toward said being. As a result, the two dared him to confess his feelings."

Natsumi snorted. "And it was great! Wait 'til Momoka gets a load of this; her lover boy falling for not only an alien frog thing, but a male alien frog thing! Ohmygod I'm _so gonna need the camera_." She laughed some more.

"Oh, how I wish Tamama was here," Giroro lamented, still snickering. "He's going to have a heart attack when he finds out he's competing with Angol Mois and Fuyuki!" He burst into another bout of chuckles.

Keroro was more or less of the understanding. "Oh. Well, if that's all. So it's a ploy to make fun of poor Fuyuki then, am I right?"

The ninja-like Keronian nodded his head. "Indeed."

The sergeant smirked a silly, inevitably frog-like smirk before hopping up off the lawn chair and approaching the still-mortified Pekoponian boy, who had by that time taken his hands away from his face to look at Keroro with a sheepish and longing expression which quickly gave way to realization and panicked confusion when he registered the frog's approach. "Well if it's a show they want, then Fuyuki, my buddy, it's a show they'll damn well get!"

He then proceeded to jump up, grab ahold of Fuyuki by the collar and give him a big, wet smooch right on the kisser. As soon as their lips touched, sparks were flying. No, seriously. Kururu ran past them with his latest whirring contraption, the thing buzzing and crackling with unknown potential, and pretty much ignored them. He did give them a wolf-whistle, though.

This lasted for an impressive seven and a half seconds, out in the open, where everyone could see it. Including Aki, whom had just returned from work and walked by to see what in the world was going on.

She dropped everything she was holding when the two broke apart, and instead of slapping someone silly after having seen her thirteen-year-old son suck face (over-exaggeration or not) with an alien invader, she sqee'd and jumped up and down like a little kid. "Ohmygosh, this gives me a great idea for the manga! Sure, the love interest will have to be a female with huge boobs to appeal to our demographic, but it'll be a hit for sure!" She laughed a bit maniacally to herself.

Fuyuki, on the other hand, was no longer aware of anyone other than Keroro still clinging to his shirt, their faces still blissfully close. "S-Sarge..." he breathed with half-lidded blue eyes and a pink face, extremely shocked but not at all displeased by the green Keronian's actions.

Keroro merely winked at him. "I don't think they'll be messin' in your personal life anymore, bud," he remarked, gesturing to where Natsumi sat staring blankly at them with an open jaw, Giroro not faring much better, and Dororo just shaking his head at the entire party.

Thus Natsumi and Giroro learned to keep their noses where they belonged, Kururu built a legitimate compatibility tester, Aki successfully hooked a ton of new readers with her clever dash of romance, and Keroro and Fuyuki did their very best to keep their new relationship a secret to Tamama and Momoka, respectively.

**—e—n—d—c—h—a—p—t—e—r —**

_**A/N: I can safely say that this anime is the best anime on the planet. FUNimation's dub is spectacular. Fuyuki is just so adorably awkward like lajdheldnHSLFJEIDN- And Sarge is best worst alien invader ever. 'nuff said.**_

_**And because I've been watching it like a madwoman (25 episodes in 4 days. Yeah.), I present to you the best pairing ever-Keroro/Fuyuki. THE BEST. I was also thinking Suburo/Fuyuki, but they don't really interact enough (as of yet, anyway. -evil laugh-). Meh.**_

_**I wrote this in an hour an a half, at one o'clock in the morning. Forgive me if it's too silly. But the entire show is silly, and that's what makes it so damn amazing. That and how quotable it is. "My eyes have totally been to second base!" "Why is it hotter than Robert Downey Jr. in here?" I love this show way too much, I tells ya.**_

_**Anyway, I'd appreciate reviews. Drop one by if you feel like it. :'D**_

_**Thanks for reading, friend-o. C:**_


End file.
